Hope or Pain
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Baginya, harapan adalah luka. Tapi .../ "Setidaknya bukan kau yang harusnya merasa kesal."  One-sided AiCon. My first fic in this fandom. Mind to r&r? :3


Disclaimer : Detective Conan/Case Closed © AOYAMA Gosho

No commercial advantage is taken by making this fanfic. So, this fanfis is just for fun.

Genre : Hurt-Comfort/Friendship

Please enjoy the story.

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE OR PAIN<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Setidaknya memang bukan kau yang harusnya merasa kesal._

.

.

.

Tatapan biru milik seorang bocah berambut kuning begitu terpaku pada layar komputer di hadapannya. Jari-jari mungilnya bergerak lincah memainkan _tuts keyboard_ seakan kesepuluh jari tersebut memiliki nyawanya sendiri. Huruf, angka, karakter berbaur sedemikian rumitnya dalam suatu rangkaian panjang yang nyaris tanpa akhir.

"Oh?"

Bocah perempuan berusia sekitar tujuh tahun itu terdiam sesaat tatkala hasil pekerjaannya menunjukkan kesalahan. Tidak fatal. Namun, kesalahan tetaplah kesalahan. Helaan napas panjang meluncur lirih dari bibirnya.

Digerakkannya kedua tangan berkulit putih itu ke atas—peregangan. Entah sudah berapa jam ia terduduk di depan komputer, ia bahkan tidak tahu. Terlalu asyik menganalisa, sebagaimana rutinitas biasanya.

Haibara Ai—demikian panggilannya saat ini—kemudian kembali menatap layar komputer di hadapannya. Rangkaian kode rumit tersebut masih ada di sana. Tidak berubah. Tapi pikiran sang gadis cilik sudah tidak lagi ada pada segala macam _tetek-bengek_ di hadapannya.

"_Huh! Aku kesal! Padahal aku bertekad tidak akan melepaskan tangannya lagi."_

Seulas senyum tipis ditunjukkan sang gadis ilmuwan. Bukan senyum yang murni dengan muatan kebahagiaan. Bagai kontradiksi, terpancar setitik kesenduan. Sungguh, mungkin ia sudah lupa cara menorehkan ketulusan dari setiap senyuman yang ia perlihatkan.

Sejak malaikat enggan tersenyum padanya.

Karena ia telah memilih neraka sebagai tempat tinggal sementaranya—terjerat dosa yang bukan keinginannya.

Dan saat kini ia telah berusaha untuk merangkak naik, akankah surga mau menerimanya kembali? Akankah sebuah uluran tangan membantunya kembali utuh?

Haibara Ai tidak berani berspekulasi.

Walaupun janji itu telah terlontar.

"_Jangan lari, Haibara. Jangan lari takdirmu."_

Gadis cilik itu memejamkan matanya.

"_Aku akan melindungimu."_

Perlahan, kedua netra itu kembali terbuka. Dan yang telah menunggunya membuat sang malaikat terbuang sedikit tersentak karena terkejut.

"Kudou-_kun_? Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Tidak. Hanya penasaran saja dengan apa yang sedang kaukerjakan."

Ai mengernyitkan alisnya. Pandangan sinis nan menusuk andalannya pun dilontarkan. Namun, karena sang bocah lelaki hanya menyunggingkan senyum, Ai langsung menoleh ke belakang. Pintu putih itu telah menganga, memperlihatkan sedikit bagian luar ruangan yang remang-remang.

"Di mana profesor? Apa dia tidak melarangmu untuk masuk ke sini?"

"Yah…."

"Aku tidak suka diganggu saat bekerja," tukas Ai lagi sambil meloncat turun dari tempat duduknya. Komputernya masih dinyalakan. Biarlah, toh bocah berkacamata itu tidak akan paham. Ai bahkan menyangsikan bahwa bocah itu sanggup membaca rangkaian kode rumit tersebut.

"Kalau sudah lelah, berhenti saja dulu?"

Ai yang tengah menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil sebuah buku langsung berhenti. Ditatapnya bocah berambut hitam itu dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Apa, nih? Kau sudah tidak mau kembali ke wujud asalmu?" tanya Ai sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Senyum sinis pun setia menghiasi wajah orientalnya.

Edogawa Conan membalas ucapan tersebut dengan rengutan di wajahnya. "Bukan begitu," jawabnya dengan kedua tangan yang sudah dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya, "kulihat kau sudah lelah, atau mungkin mengantuk. Kenapa masih memaksakan diri, sih?"

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kau datang ke sini hanya untuk mengatakan secara tidak langsung kalau kau … mengkhawatirkanku," cibir Ai dengan sebuah buku yang sudah dipegang oleh sebelah tangannya. Perlahan, ia kembali mendekat ke arah meja kerjanya dengan langkah anggun. Baru sang bocah berkacamata berniat kembali melayangkan sanggahan, Ai memotongnya, "Daripada mengkhawatirkanku, sebaiknya kautemani saja pacarmu itu."

Dari sudut matanya, Ai bisa melihat sedikit rona menghiasi pipi bocah lelaki yang dipanggilnya 'Kudou-_kun'_ tersebut. Yah, bocah yang juga merupakan korban dari racun buatannya memang memiliki nama asli Kudou Shinichi. Dan di saat seperti ini—di saat hanya ada dua di antara mereka—Ai tidak akan mau ambil pusing untuk memanggil bocah tersebut dengan nama sementaranya.

Sementara bocah lelaki itu masih sibuk mengatur rasa salah tingkahnya dengan menggaruk pipi, Ai kembali menarik kursinya dan membuka bukunya hingga terhenti di suatu halaman. Conan—demikian biasa si bocah dipanggil dalam sosok anak-anaknya—hanya mengamati teman senasibnya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit ditangkap maknanya.

"Hei, Haibara…."

Ai enggan menoleh. Seakan mengabaikan panggilan Conan, Ai terus saja membaca kata demi kata yang tertera di dalam buku bersampul kecokelatan tersebut. Meskipun demikian, tidak bisa tidak, mau tidak mau, otaknya tetap merespons suara Conan yang begitu bergema dalam indra pendengarannya.

"Lusa kau ada acara?"

Masih enggan menolah, Ai memilih untuk menjawab singkat, "Kau mau mengajakku kencan, eh?"

"_Tsk_. Kau itu … bukan begitu!"

Ai langsung termenung saat penolakan itu lancar dilontarkan oleh sang bocah.

"Genta dan yang lain berencana untuk pergi memancing. Kau bisa ikut, 'kan?"

Kedua iris biru kini tampak menerawang. Pikirannya melayang sementara jantungnya berdendang. Tidak karuan, tidak beraturan. Perasaan yang begitu ingin dihindarinya karena selalu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Kalau kubilang tidak?"

"Bukankah kau sendiri pernah bilang?"

Akhirnya, Ai menoleh—penasaran dengan apa yang dimaksud Conan sebenarnya.

"Kalau terlalu banyak berpikir, nanti bisa botak seperti Profesor Agasa, lho?" jawab Conan sambil menyunggingkan senyum santainya. Tidak ada ejekan dalam senyuman tersebut. Bukan ekspresi baru, tapi cukup berharga untuk bisa dilihat seorang Haibara Ai.

Ai pun menatap Conan dalam kedataran ekspresi. Conan kembali melanjutkan.

"Jadi … kau ikut, ya? Anak-anak itu juga pasti senang kalau kau ikut." Conan mulai bergerak menelusuri ruang kerja yang tidak terlalu besar tersebut. "Apalagi Ayumi…."

"Kau sendiri?" Pertanyaan tersebut meluncur tanpa bisa dihentikan oleh Ai. Sesaat kemudian, ia menyesal pernah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Memalukan.

Tapi kepekaan seorang Kudou Shinichi untuk hal-hal seperti ini memang tumpul, 'kan? Tidak perlu diragukan. Dan penyesalan pada akhirnya tidak perlu menjadi perasaan yang dominan.

"Ng? Aku? Aku juga ikut, kok?"

_Bukan_, batin Ai menjawab, _bukan itu maksudku_.

Ai menghela napas dengan berhati-hati. Ia kemudian kembali menoleh ke layar komputer yang masih setia menampilkan setiap rinci dari pekerjaannya untuk menganalisa komponen racun yang telah dibuatnya.

_Sudah kuduga, bukan _kau_ yang harusnya merasa kesal._

"Haibara?"

"Baik, baik. Aku ikut. Kau puas?" jawab Ai, sekali lagi, tanpa menoleh ke arah Conan yang tengah memandang bingung padanya.

Conan tersenyum puas dan mengangguk. Entah untuk apa ia lakukan itu—refleks saja mungkin. Karena, toh Ai tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya kala itu.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan mengabari Genta dan yang lainnya bahwa kau bisa ikut." Conan berkata dalam nada yang cukup riang sembari menyentuh daun pintu setinggi yang bisa diraih tangan mungilnya. "Dan—"

Ai melirik sedikit meskipun tangan-tangannya tengah menari kembali di atas _keyboard_.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Haibara."

Gerakan tangan itu pun berhenti. Sesaat, Ai hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya. Pikirannya berusaha menjernihkan segala kabut yang semakin menebal. Andai ia tahu, bagaimana untuk menjawab untaian kalimat yang ambigu tersebut. Dengan pertanyaankah? Atau dengan pernyataan?

"Memangnya … kau tidak mau cepat kembali ke tubuh asalmu?"

"Mau. Tapi aku juga tidak mau melihatmu jatuh sakit akibat bekerja terlalu keras." Jawaban yang tegas dan lugas. Di luar prediksi yang mungkin sempat timbul dalam kepala.

"Oh, manis sekali." Ai memutar kursinya hingga Conan kembali bisa melihat senyum sinis yang ia lontarkan. "Yah, kau tenang saja, Kudou-_kun_. Aku _sama sekali_ tidak memaksakan diri."

Bohong.

Tiap melihatnya, hanya sesak yang melanda. Tiap melihat mereka, hanya iri yang ada. Takdir belum juga berpihak padanya. Tapi apa mau dikata? Semua kesalahannya harus ditebus sebelum ia bisa mencapai bahagia. Semua rasa sakitnya adalah setimpal untuk tiap perbuatannya sebagai mantan penghuni neraka.

Dan bahkan … berharap.

Bukan sesuatu yang harusnya bisa menyelamatkan hatinya.

Tapi bocah berkacamata itu tidak sadar dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya terhadap sang malaikat terbuang.

Ia pun kini menumpuk harapan tersebut. Dalam diam, dalam rahasia. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu hingga harapan itu membengkak—berbalik menyakitinya.

"Yah … kalau kau sudah berkata begitu." Conan mengedikkan bahunya sekilas. "Kurasa kau yang paling tahu kondisi tubuhmu."

_Tapi aku yang paling tidak mengerti, tapi aku yang paling tidak paham—_

—_kenapa perasaan menggelora ini harus nyata?_

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu. Aku tersanjung."

"_Tsk_, sekali-kali berhentilah bersikap sinis seperti itu saat ada orang lain yang mengkhawatirkanmu," jawab Conan dengan tatapan tidak kalah sinis. "Sudahlah. Aku tidak akan menggangumu lagi. _Jaa_."

_Blam_.

Jarak pandang pun menerima halangan—dibutakan. Kesunyian kembali menjadi teman. Kedua mata itu hanya bisa menatap nanar ke arah pintu yang ditinggalkan.

Haibara Ai—Miyano Shiho—kini terdiam di kursinya. Terduduk lelah seakan semua energinya tersedot habis oleh percakapan yang bahkan tidak sampai lima belas menit. Matanya terpejam dan kepalanya teronggok nyaman di sandaran kursi. Embusan napas yang teratur serta dada yang bergerak naik turun perlahan adalah pertanda bahwa nyawanya masih di raganya.

Sebenarnya mungkin Ai tidak keberatan jika raga itu menjadi kepompong kosong. Dia sudah terlalu lelah berlari. Tubuh dan jiwanya seakan sudah tidak kuat lagi menghadapi dosa yang terus menghantui.

Tapi entah sejak kapan, harapan itu kembali bercahaya dan menghapus beban di punggungnya, sedikit demi sedikit.

Cahaya itu juga …

Membutakan matanya—membuatnya kehilangan tujuan awal.

Semua terasa bagaikan _chaos_ sekarang.

Dia tahu dia tidak boleh berharap karena harapan adalah luka baginya. Tidak dalam berteman, apalagi … cinta.

Namun, apa daya, Ai hanyalah seorang gadis. Seorang gadis yang terperangkap dalam takdir rumit. Jika kenyataan tidak bisa berjalan sebagaimana kehendaknya, maka hanya pada harapanlah ia bertumpu. Pemimpi—demikian sebagian orang menyebutnya.

Pemimpi, tidak akan pernah bisa disandingkan pada pemegang kenyataan.

"Setidaknya memang bukan kau yang harusnya merasa kesal."

Kalimat itu akhirnya meluncur lirih. Tidak lagi terpendam dalam benak belaka.

"Setidaknya bukan kau yang menanggung takdir ini."

Seulas senyum ini terpampang di wajahnya.

"Meskipun demikian, kuharap kau tidak keberatan jika aku melanjutkan sebentar lagi … harapan ini."

_Walau luka tak akan bisa dihindari—_

—_dan aku tetaplah pecundang yang sebenarnya._

Mata yang tertutup itu menolak terbuka untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Sesuai kata bocah berkacamata itu. Dia lelah dan sekarang ia membutuhkan istirahat.

Tapi, ia tahu, saat kedua pupilnya kembali menangkap cahaya, ia harus sudah siap untuk segala probabilitas yang telah diperhitungkannya.

Ai siap.

Karena sejak awal ia tahu, ia sangat sadar.

Berharap adalah luka baginya.

Tapi luka itu yang kemudian akan menjadi harapan baru baginya—

—harapan untuk menjadi lebih kuat hingga ia akhirnya dapat terbangun dari mimpinya.

Dengan hari esok yang jauh lebih baik dari sekarang.

*****OWARI*****

* * *

><p>YAAAY! Fic pertama di fandom Detective Conan. Moga-moga fic saya ini gak bikin pada sakit mata. Hehe.<p>

Oh, ya, fic ini didedikasikan buat Madame Cyan a.k.a mysticahime.

Well, idenya pasti udah banyak yang bikin, ya? Semacam one-sided love Ai ke Conan yang cenderung implisit. Berlatar cenderung canon (?) dengan patokan sikap Ai ke Conan yang emang agak ambigu dan bisa diinterpretasikan dalam berbagai arti. Dan jujur, saya emang suka tipe cerita yang seperti ini untuk pasangan CoAi. ;))

Untuk fic ini sendiri, settingnya setelah volume 63 (adegan Conan kembali jadi Shin n jadi Conan lagi) sebelum volume 64 (yang grup Detektif Cilik pergi memancing dan ketemu Subaru Okiya). Buat judulnya, saya terinspirasi dari judul lagu Hamasaki Ayumi di album My Story.

Okeh, sekian informasi yang ingin saya sampaikan dan daripada saya semakin bacot nggak jelas, lebih baik saya akhiri saya cuap-cuap nggak penting ini. ^^a

Silakan tinggalkan kesan, pesan, saran minna-tachi, yang dapat menjadi perbaikan bagi saya ke depannya, via review.

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
